Moving On
by 1BlackCat9
Summary: Story takes place after first book events. Edward takes Bella on vacation to Isle Esme. But he leaves her soon after that. She is pregnant and alone. There only one way the baby can survive. Charlie has to know the truth. All of it. Then he has to raise Renesmee alone. Will she ever meet her family?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note.**

Hello, dear reader!

This is my first story here, I have written different stories before, but in Latvian language. English isn't my native language and I live in Europa. But that doesn't stop me from loving The Twilight Saga and exploring the „what if's". Here is a little different continuation of the first book. I have a plan and I am going to post as often as possible. Any review is welcomed. I like an honest criticism. No need to be rude.

Hope you like it!

* * *

 _Chapter one_

* * *

 **Bella's POV.**

I was in paradise. At least that was how it felt. We have been here in Isle Esme for only a day, but I felt like I could spend all my life here.

After this spring's event Edward organised this vacation for two of us. So that we could have a little alone time before school starts. Of course, Charlie thinks we are vacationing with all Cullens. He would have never let me go if I went with only Edward. It already took a lot of arguing to get him to agree to this.

We spent one day on the way here and we have been here already for one day. Since this vacation is going to last only a week and we have to get back to, we are going to spend here only four more days. So I'm going to squeeze most of it in these days.

Edward had taken me swimming in the ocean and then we had just laid on the beach. I could spend all day watching him in the sun.

It was starting to darken outside and we went inside to maybe watch some movie or talk. After I ate dinner we moved to the huge living room. I saw Edward's jaw and fists tightening. He was nervous.

Just as we got comfortable on the couch with me sitting in his lap, he started talking.

„Bella, love, have you ever thought about our future?"

„Yes, you already know that..." I started but he interrupted me.

„Yes, I know about that. But I mean...Have you thought about marriage?"

Now was my turn to get nervous. My heart beat sped up.

He carefully sat me on the couch and got on his knee in front of me. When I saw his hand going in his pocket and he pulled out a small box with a huge ring in it, my eyes popped out.

„Isabella Swan I promise to love you every day of forever - will you marry me?"

And there was it. I fainted.

I woke up from the darkness in his arms.

„I thought that we had gotten over this..?" he joked, but I could sense his nervousness and pain.

„It's just that..." I started mumbling, „Edward, I'm only seventeen. For God sake! We are in high school! Imagine what my parents, my dad would say!"

„Bella, I am well aware of your age and the other thing. But, please, understand where I am coming from. I come from a different era. Things were a lot less complicated. And if I would have met you back then, I would have courted you. We'd have taken chaperoned strolls, and iced tea on the porch. I may have stolen a kiss or two. Only after asking your father's permission, I would have gotten down on one knee, and I would have presented you with a ring. This is my mothers. Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment, forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor if marrying me?"

„Bella, love, breathe."

I exhaled and half nodded. His face lit up with happiness.

I quickly stopped his euphoria: „With few conditions."

„I'm listening."

„You will turn me after the wedding. And we will try..." I blushed furiously.

I saw his jaw tightening after the first words now confusion joined them: „What?"

„Making... l.. love." before he could say anything, I added „This week, here."

He froze. Then he started talking angrily: „You must be joking! You don't know how risky it would be! I could lose my control! I am not taking any chances when we are talking about your safety and well being!"

I shook my head: „Then you can forget about the wedding and I will just ask Carlisle to turn me. You know, he will. He doesn't want to lose you. Because that is what is going to happen if I stay human. I'm going to die and you yourself said that you couldn't live without me."

He sighed: „Why can't you wait? Why now?"

„Because we are alone. Because I love you. And you said you wanted me to experience human life. Sex...is part of it."

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

* * *

Did I say that after the first day I felt like in paradise? I was wrong. _This_ was paradise.

It is my third morning in Isle Esme. Yesterday we made love. I can't even describe it. Something that makes you feel that good and so much loved should be made illegal. I was on cloud seven.

I could feel Edward beside me, but he wasn't moving. Not even breathing. Something was wrong. But how could something be wrong? I felt perfect. Was it different for him? Did I do something wrong?

I opened my eyes and looked up at him. I could see the pain and worry in his eyes.

„How bad is it?" he asked in a strict tone.

I scrunched my face in confusion: „What?"

„The bruises."

I looked at my arms and sharply breathed in. It wasn't that it hurt. It just looked horrible. There were violet spots across my arms and the rest of my body.

I shook my head: „It looks worse than it feels. Before you said anything I was in paradise. Please, don't make this sadden and stop you. We succeeded."

His voice was now angry: „So if we don't have to take you to the hospital, then it's all good? No, Bella. We tried and failed. I failed. This won't happen again. I, _you_ can't risk like that again! I love you and don't take this the wrong way, but we won't be making love again."

* * *

We were back in Forks. Charlie was so happy to see me. Of course I was happy about seeing him again too, but I was sad about that we had to go home. Not that it went any better after that morning. Maximum I got from Edward was a kiss or two. He distracted me in any possible way. Yeah, the sights were out of this world and just fantastic, but it didn't even compare to the second night on Isle Esme.

It was my second day back home and I went to the Cullens house. God bless, Edward hadn't said a word to Emmett about our night or I wouldn't stop blushing the entire evening here because of his inappropriate jokes. But of course Alice knew everything and I was grateful that she kept it to herself. One thing wasn't a secret. Our engagement. Everyone was thrilled about it, although I said that we have to wait at least till we finish school. Also, nobody could say anything to Charlie. He would blow up. Not talking about my mother.

A car was already waiting for me in front of my house, a brand new Armoured Bulletproof Ford F150 Pickup Truck. Also Alice gave me a card and swore to myself to never use it. Who even knows how much money is on it.

Right now I was cutting salad for my dinner. I liked to make my dinner myself. Suddenly the knife slipped and made a deep cut on my hand.

Events that happened after that were too fast to account all of them. Jasper was storming into the kitchen with his human speed and a ratchet look on his face. At the same moment Edward pushed me out of the way and was in front of me. Emmett was in the kitchen only a fraction of a second later restraining Jasper. The rest of the Cullens were there only a moment later.

They pulled Jasper outside and Edward seated me on the chair in front of the dining table and Carlisle was already here with first aid kit. He stitched me up in no time. Esme had just finished cleaning up the blood stains.

Edward picked me up: „Let me take you home."

„I am sorry..." I started, but Edward stopped me.

„Don't be. You were only being human. And Jasper was being... vampire. Like me. If its anyone's fault, then it is mine."

I shook my head: „You aren't responsible for anything. No one is. Maybe only me. Plus, put me down. I only cut my hand, I can still walk."

* * *

It was the next morning. Charlie had gone to work and I was just laying in my bed. I heard knocking on the front door and jumped out of my bed to hurry down the stairs. After dropping me off last night, Edward didn't return. It had to be him.

When I opened the door, I saw Edward. As I predicted only I imagined at least a small smile on his face. There wasn't a single emotion on his face. He just walked inside and went straight up to my room. I followed him.

„Jasper feels horrible, but everything is alright," he said without an emotion.

„Okay. Please, tell him that I don't blame him."

He nodded: „But we have to move. Carlisle got a better job offer."

„When do we have to move?"

He shook his head and continued in the same emotionless tone: „I meant my family. You have to stay."

It hurt... „How often will we be seeing each other?" I asked with pain in my voice.

„We won't be seeing each other. I was wrong. I don't want to be with you all my life. I don't love you. It just took last evening for me to see it."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes: „Why? What about our engagement?"

„The one you never agreed to hundred percent? I cancel it. I never meant it. I just wanted to get you in bed."

Of course. How could he want something more from me? I was only human, only me. I was nothing. Why did I imagine us riding together into the sunset?

I saw a little bit pain in his eyes. I probably just looked pathetic to him.

„I just ask one thing."

„Anything," I whispered.

„Stay safe," then he added, „for Charlie."

I nodded.

„I promise, you will never have to see me again," he said and then he was gone. I felt nothing and just rolled in a ball hugging my knees.

* * *

 ** _Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.**

Thanks to the people that clicked follow and favourite! I would really appreciate some review! ;) Let me know if there are any parts you would want more detailed or shorter or just explained. I write mostly for myself, but I also want to please my readers! So tell me what you might want to mentioned or how for the things to turn out. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter three_

* * *

I woke up screaming. Again. Charlie hurried inside my room.

„Everything okay?"

I shook my head and started hysterically crying. I saw relief and sadness mixed on his face.

It has been five days since _he_ left. I have been a walking corpse. Without emotion. Only doing things like eating, showering etc. to make sure that Charlie doesn't send me away. He has threatened to do it. School had started. Everyone was whispering about me and avoiding me. Even Mike.

I still couldn't believe it. But after this nights nightmare it hit me. _He_ is gone. I am alone... Sadness overwhelmed me.

Charlie embraced me. I sobbed on his shoulder.

Suddenly I jumped up and hurried to the bathroom to the toilet. I couldn't be sick. I guess just the overwhelming feelings made me sick this way. Dad was by the door with a disgusted expression.

I apologized quickly and brushed my teeth.

With a little less disgusted expression on his face, he asked: „Are you okay, Bells?"

I nodded: „I guess...emotions just got the best of me," I started sobbing by the end of the sentence.

He awkwardly hugged me again and took me back to my bed. It was good that it was Saturday. The school won't be till Monday.

He excused himself and went out of my room, closing the door behind him.

I could hear him anyway. Even with the closed door.

„Hi...I have to cancel our plans for today...Yes, Bella got worse. I am just staying with her. I think she needs comforting...Will see...Thanks, bye!"

I felt even worse. Now I was making Charlie cancel his weekend plans.

He stepped back in the room. I didn't say anything.

After an hour, Charlie spoke up: „Do you think you can eat breakfast?"

I stiffly nodded and we went together downstairs. He made eggs for two of us. The only food he knows how to cook.

When he presented the plate, I hungrily started eating. I was starving.

As I found out later, it was a bad idea. I still couldn't keep anything down. It continued like this the whole weekend. Charlie comforting me, me throwing up on anything I eat, being able to only keep water down, full of awkwardness.

By Monday it was clear to me that it was more than just strong emotions. In the morning I stumbled upon my tampons. I froze and when I could finally move, started counting. My period was late. It couldn't be. It was never late. Was this some kind of disease that makes you vomit and your period late?

Then I felt something in the bottom of my stomach. Was it a kick? I ran by the mirror.

No...NO! It couldn't be. There was a bump there. But I have never had sex...At least not with a human. _He_ said it wasn't possible for vampires to have children.

I wanted to hurry to my computer, but instead of doing that, I yelled downstairs: „Charlie, could you call in sick for me? I still don't feel well."

„Okay. Do you want me to stay home?" he yelled back.

„No, it's okay."

Now I could turn on my computer and start my research. I found nothing. _Nothing!_

I started getting ready. I was already dreading. I will have to take my new car. The one I haven't looked at since _he_ left. I had driven to school with Charlie and walked back home on foot. I really didn't care what anyone would say. My old truck was gone and _he_ hadn't taken back any of his presents, not even the ring which laid in my drawer in its box.

I have to see some proof that I'm not imagining things or going crazy. I wasn't even sure if pregnancy tests show vampire pregnancies, but I had to try.

It didn't hurt as much as I expected when I saw the car. I was still scared to drive it, tough.

I drove to the pharmacy outside the town just to be sure.

When I got back home, I read the instructions and with shaky hand did the test.

It was positive. Another kick in my bump. It shouldn't be there. If I'm correct, then it appears only later in the pregnancy.

I restarted my research. This time looking up normal pregnancies not vampire ones.

I was correct. Everything happened too fast. I must be going crazy.

I was starving, but I knew that I wouldn't keep whatever I ate down. And now I knew the reason. I just wish that this „morning" sickness will end soon.

It was already dark outside. The fact that I can't eat doesn't mean that Charlie won't be hungry. So I started making dinner.

* * *

 ** _Please, review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four_

* * *

 **Authors note.**

Thanks Once Upon Anothers Story for reviewing and everyone else for reading!

* * *

That was the awkwardest dinner of my life. I noticed too late that you could see my baby bump trough my T-shirt. I felt like Charlie was looking at me weirdly all evening. He isn't the most observant person, but sometimes... Better not to think about it.

First, I have to think through what I will do. How will I handle this... pregnancy. My baby... It was so strange to think about it.

I was starting to grow on him. At least I think it is him. In my mind, I imagine this baby being a boy. The most beautiful boy I have seen. Of course, there was no other way since his father was the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

After dinner, which trough I drank only water and ate nothing, I went upstairs to my bedroom and continued my research on pregnancy and infants. One thing was clear to me. My child will be no ordinary baby. I really didn't know what to expect. Will he be a vampire? A human? Or a half of each? If you think logically then he should be half human, half vampire. But will each of these halfs bring out the best or the worst? It drove me crazy. Knowing nothing.

Then I started thinking about the delivery and shrugged. There was no way this baby could be delivered in hospital. It already was extraordinary with its fast development.

I went to bed and fell asleep. At first I saw me being happy and nursing my baby, but then the dream changed. He was ripped from me by a faceless person and I couldn't do anything to save him. I was too weak, powerless.

I woke up sobbing. Not screaming my lungs out but just crying into the pillow. After a while I fell back asleep. This time there were no dreams.

When I woke up it was already twelve o'clock. I can't remember the last time I slept in so long.

School! I jumped up to get ready, but stopped when saw a note from Charlie.

„ _I called to school. Rest, you need it._

 _Charlie."_

I shook my head. My father was the person I could trust. He stood by me after the break up.

There is no way I can do this by myself. I need to trust someone with this. I didn't have a friend who I could go to with this. Renee? I shook my head. She was too childish and I wouldn't forgive myself for pulling her into this stuff. There was only one option. Charlie. I knew it would be hard for him to accept it all, but he was strong enough. He could do it.

I started making a plan in my head.

By the time Charlie got home, his favourite foods were ready and all of my nails chewed off from the stress. I was going to tell him after the dinner. There was no time. By speed this pregnancy was going I had maybe six more weeks. Maybe less. I wished Carlisle was here. He could help me. He would find an answer.

„Hi, Bells. Smells great," he said, sniffing the air

I half smiled: „Yeah, your favourite," I said, finishing setting the table.

He frowned: „Still can't eat anything? Bella, you have to see doctor."

I nodded. No need to argue now. After dinner, he will understand. At least I hope so. It was the first time I was happy that Edward wasn't here. My dad would shoot him. For sure. I know that it wouldn't hurt him, but anyway.

„It was delicious. Thanks, Bells!" Charlie said while patting his belly.

I smiled a little at that: „Dad, could we move to the living room? I have to talk to you."

He frowned: „Since when do you call me dad at home? Is everything okay?"

I just went to the living room and sat on the couch. He sat besides me and I took his hands in mine.

„Sweety, what is it?" he asked worried.

I started mumbling: „When... _he_ and I.."

Charlie interrupted me: „Do you mean Edward?"

I stiffly nodded, it had started to hurt less thinking about _him_ since I found out about the pregnancy. The love for my baby was erasing the pain.

„When we went to that vacation...we were alone." I started nervously.

I saw dad going all shades of purple and red: „Please, don't tell me you are pregnant?"

I gulped. He caught on too quickly. Then I nodded.

He jumped up and started pacing around the room.

„Thats why you can't eat anything..." he said under his nose.

I tried to calm myself...Without succeeding.

„Dad, please, sit down...It is not all..."

He frowned: „What else? What could there be more? YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH THAT BASTARDS CHILD!"

I shrugged because I knew it was going only down the hill. He will hate Edward more after this talk, if it is even possible. He finally obeyed and sat down.

„Well...it is not an ordinary child."

Now the anger was joined with worry: „What is wrong?"

„Well...please, before I say this, promise me that you won't call doctors and think I am insane."

„What is it?" he was impatient.

When I said nothing, he sighed: „Okay, I promise."

„Well...Edward wasn't human," my voice was trembling.

„As if it was any news. I already know that a this big of bastard could be human," he said half jokingly.

I shook my head: „No, dad. You don't understand. _He_ is...a...v..v..vampire."

Charlie started laughing: „Like the one who drinks blood?" he said between.

I nodded, being hundred percent serious.

„Bells, it is not funny. Vampires... they don't exist," his tone was worried.

„It is not a joke, dad. They do exist. All of the Cullens were vampires. Ask Billy, if you don't believe me."

He shook his head understanding nothing: „What has Billy to do with this?"

„Well Quileutes have these legends about cold ones. He even tried several times talking me out of dating...Edward..last year."

Now I got him, surprised: „He tried to talk you out of it? Because of some legends?"

I sighed: „Dad, they are not legends. They are reality, history. Have you ever shaken Carlisle's hand?"

He frowned: „Yes... this one time...I remember it being extremely cold. But that doesn't prove anything!"

„Please, listen now. They are real and Cullens are ones of them. Well, they are little different from the others since they don't kill humans and instead drink animal blood. But still they are immortal. They can run so fast, they blur out. They are strong enough to smash rocks. They sometimes have these talents... Do you remember sometimes feeling like he knew what you are thinking?"

It took him some time to digest all of this. Then he slightly nodded: „Sometimes... And he always knew how to act around me to not irritate me too much."

I nodded: „Thats because _he_ can read minds. Anything you think around him in that moment, _he_ knows."

Charlie shrugged and I continued: „Do you believe me?"

He shook his head, then slowly nodded: „So...do you mean that this.. baby..is a..vampire?"

He was taking it better than I expected. He was starting to calm and I saw already forgiveness and happiness in his eyes.

„That is the thing. I think that half of it is human. Since I'm his...mother."

„It is a boy?" he asked surprised.

I blushed: „I don't know. That is how I imagine this baby."

He nodded: „So is there any way this pregnancy is different from.. human ones?"

„Yes, for first, I can already feel him kicking, and there is a little baby bump," his eyes slid down to my stomach and then widened, full of surprise and I knew he saw it, „it shouldn't be there for at least a month and kicking, it appears even later."

„Can... I?" he warily asked, moving his hand toward my belly.

I nodded and he put his hand on it. I felt my little nudger kicking. He gasped.

„You are right. I remember with you...it wasn't till fourth month."

I smiled: „I have a theory about that maybe he is just a little stronger since his dad is really strong. And...maybe that's why I feel it better already."

„I guess that is a possibility," he agreed, „So what are you going to do?"

Now started the third hard part. He accepted my pregnancy, vampires, but I got a strong feeling that he won't be okay with this.

* * *

 _ **I plead to you!**_ _ **Please, review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_ I really appreciate the reviews! ;) Even acknowledging that you enjoy this story is enough for me. As you may already know, reader praises are as drugs for writers. Shh...I didn't tell you anything.

Hope you like it!

* * *

 _Chapter five_

* * *

When I continued keeping quiet, Charlie spoke up: "Are you thinking about abortion?"

Well...that shocked me and I quickly shook my head: "Of course not!" and then continued quieter, "I just know that you won't like this."

He let out a little laugh: "As if I liked the anything you said this far. Why do you want to keep it?"

I smiled: "I might have not told you this, but I really loved Edward and I still do. Before he left...he had proposed to me. Of course he canceled it before he broke up with me. And this baby...well he is a part of us both. How can I not love him? How can I want to get rid of it?"

Charlie got red again: "He proposed to you? What is it 19th century? And then he just left?"

I shrugged: "Dad, keep in mind that I never really agreed. And well, yeah, he might look seventeen, but remember that he is immortal. He actually is more than hundred years old."

Now Charlie's eyes widened and he got even redder: "You have to joking! He is a paedophile!"

I shook my head: "No, dad! He is not! He is a good person, even admirable one."

He sighed: "I won't argue. You are still under his spell. Now tell me. What is this plan that you think I won't like?"

"Firstly I would like to tell you one thing. When he proposed to me, there were few conditions. From his side there was the car and a credit card. I swore to myself to never use it. Now I don't see any other possibility for my plan to work. Plus, it _is_ his child too. I don't care that he has left me, I would tell him anyway about the baby, if I knew how to contact him," I took a deep breath, "So I checked how much money is on it. There is more than I could ever need. Even if I didn't work. So...no need to worry about money."."

Charlie frowned: "You are right. He has the right to know he is going to be father no matter how big of a bastard he is. So Cullens are so rich? I knew they were wealthy, but not this much."

I laughed: "Even richer. See, Alice sees future, so it is easy for them to know where to invest money. If you would have seen their cars. They already are worth fortune."

He nodded: "Okay, then they won't miss this money. The child is going to need it. What is the plan?" he was growing impatient.

"First, we have to move. Somewhere far and cloudy."

"Why cloudy? Do vampires burn in the sun and you are afraid that is what is going to happen to this baby? And why do we have to move?"

I laughed: "No, they don't burn. They sparkle like diamonds. And yes, it is possible that the baby will sparkle too. We have to move, because by the speed this pregnancy is going, people are soon going to start asking questions. Ones which we can't answer. Because what I am going is already illegal."

Charlie put on his Chief mask: "What are doing so illegally?"

I smiled a sad smile: "I am telling you the truth about vampires. Vampires have like this royal family Volturi. There really aren't many laws. Almost all of them are under one: vampires have to stay a secret."

The chief's mask was taken off: "They have a royal family? And what is punishment for not following these rules?"

"Well, from what Edward told me, they just have declared themselves one. They are the most powerful vampire clan. So...yeah...They live in Italy. And from what I know...I guess the punishment is death."

He frowned: "But they won't find about us? That we know the truth? After all, they live in Europa."

I nodded: "If we don't act on our knowledge, they shouldn't know. I think we are safe."

Dad sighed, relieved: "So, when do we have to move?"

"As soon as possible."

"And after that? Delivery?"

Tears started welling up in my eyes: "If I am right...After little more than a month he should be here and I...don't think I survive the delivery. If Carlisle was here, maybe...But I don't think that I can do this without him."

"No! NO! You can't die! I will find Carlisle!" dad was panicking.

I shook my head: "You won't find him. I bet they already have a new identity. They have to change their identities, because people would start asking questions. It isn't normal when you look thirty, but on your ID you are fifty."

"BUT YOU CAN'T DIE!" then he continued a little calmer, "Baby, there isn't any other option. You have to make an abortion."

Now was my turn to start panicking: "Dad, no! There is no way I will kill my baby! If I have to die for him to live, that is what I am going to do. I won't make an abortion!"

He started crying. I have never seen him cry. I embraced him.

"Please, don't cry! I just can't do it. I love him too much."

"But what about you? And after all, who will raise this baby?"

"I...thought...that you could do it."

He looked me in the eyes: "I...are you sure? If there really isn't any other option, couldn't Renee do it?"

I shook my head: "You know mom. She is a child herself. And this isn't any child. If there was any other option, I wouldn't have told you the truth. But there isn't. Either my baby will die or you raise him."

He cried hysterically: "Bella! I can't do this! I can't lose you! I can't raise your child!"

I sighed and hugged him even tighter. I couldn't say that everything will be okay, because it won't be. I could only tell him this: "Dad, I love you and I believe in you. You can do this!"

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So I saw pretty many Latvians are reading this story: Sveiki! ;) (Latvians are people from my country). Of course, I acknowledge everyone else too. Thank you for reading!

Here is a new chapter. It might be a few days before I publish more, because of Christmas. So, merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

 _Chapter six_

* * *

It has been a week since I told Charlie about my pregnancy. He has had a hard time accepting everything. And though he would rather hear nothing more, he continues asking questions and I keep telling him everything I know. Because we both know, that probably I won't be there after the birth to tell this to the baby. And he will have questions, so it is in Charlie's interests to know the answers to them.

Charlie quitted his work and right now we are in my car on the way to Binghamton, NY. It is a quite bigger city than Forks, but still pretty small. The sun doesn't shine too often there. We have bought a house there. It is a little outside the town, in the woods. I haven't seen it yet, but from the pictures it looks lovely. Not too big, but bigger than Charlie's house. When we get there Charlie is going to start working on one of the three bedrooms to make it into the baby's room.

While I am getting only worse. I still can't eat anything. I try, but without success. I am starving and not sure how long I will survive. I am getting weaker every hour. Right now by my belly's size I am in my seventh month. Charlie has to carry me everywhere.

Right now I am in my trucks back-seat laying down. I have bruises all over my stomach and what feels like bruised ribs. He is strong. My boy is too strong for my weak human body. Charlie glances over me worriedly every few minutes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, we soon will be there. There is no need to stop now," I got out.

He nodded and continued driving.

My phone rang. I sighed and reached out for it. Mom. I have been telling her I am really sick and in the hospital. This way it will be easier for her to accept my death. Of course, now she calls me every day and sometimes even more often.

"Hallo."

"Hi, sweetie. How are you? Any better?" she asked, worried.

"No, mom. Doctors don't know what to do," I lied.

"They still don't even know what is going on with you?"

"No, they only know that it is killing me."

I heard her crying, lately every our talk ended this way.

"Are you sure you don't want me to fly over?"

"No, mom. Charlie is taking care of me."

We talked a few more minutes and then said our goodbye's. By the end of our talk I was crying too. It killed me to know she was hurting. Charlie was stressed out and sad all the time too, but he tried to keep himself in the frame after our first talk he hasn't cried anymore.

"Have you thought about names?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, E.J. from Edward Junior."

Charlie gritted his teeth. I could see that he didn't like the name, but I also knew that he would honour my wish and call baby anyway by this name. Even if it was the last name he would want call his grandchild.

"And if the baby is a girl?"

I knew he would like this: "Renesmee from Renee and Esme and the second name Carlie as in from Carlisle and Charlie."

I saw in the mirror that he smiled.

"But isn't Renesmee...a little complicated?"

"Maybe, but I like it. And anyway it will be a boy."

"We will see that," he laughed.

I smiled, but at the same time I tried to not start cry. I didn't know if I would see it. If I would see my baby. He won't even remember how his mother looked like. Yes, I have pictures of me. And then I remembered. I don't even have any picture of Edward or any of the Cullens.

Then I broke and started crying. Charlie didn't say anything.

I really didn't care if I have to die. I couldn't think of a better way to die than for someone you love. And I love E.J. so deeply I thought it could tear me apart. But he has only Charlie. He won't know me or Edward or any of the Cullens. I knew they would love him, but they aren't here. Why? Why couldn't they stay one more week? I don't care anymore if Edward stayed with me, I understand that he didn't love me, but I just want E.J. to know him…

I had fallen asleep, because Charlie woke me up saying we were home. Our new home.

As he took me in his arms I tried to keep my pain to myself. Then I heard a crack. My rib! I could feel it was broken!

"Bella, was that a rib?"

I painfully nodded.

He hurried inside and put me on the couch.

"Are you sure we can't call a doctor?"

"No. This pregnancy has to stay secret. No one can know. Even when you have to buy something for him, you have to go to the shops outside the town. It will be too suspicious that you buy bigger sizes every time you shop. Assuming that he will continue growing at this rate even outside the womb."

He nodded, but I saw the pain and worry on his face. I knew he felt powerless. He wanted to help, but there was no way to help.

 **One week and two days later.**

 **Charlie's POV.**

I heard a loud crack from the living room. Please, not another bone! Bella was so weak. I don't know what to do! If she could at least eat something. She will die from starvation faster than from the baby delivery.

When I ran inside living room, I found Bella unconscious. Her stomach... I guess, you could say that she went into labour. It was bleeding.

I took her in my hands and took her to the empty bedroom which we had set up for the delivery. It was the only bedroom on the first floor.

She suddenly woke up: "Get him out!"

I didn't know what to do. It looked like the baby was going to get himself out...Bella's belly opened and I saw a head peeking out. I just took it.

Bella regained her consciousness again: "Give him to me."

"It's a girl. Renesmee," I said as I gave her to Bella.

"So beautiful...Renesmee, I love you, my baby," she said with never ending love in her eyes. Then she slipped away. Renesmee bit in her breast and I quickly took her away.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry about the delay. I was thinking of updating on Sunday, but some things came up. But there is good news! I have written more and one more update is coming tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed your holidays!

* * *

 _Chapter seven_

* * *

I wrapped Renesmee in blanket and put her in her crib upstairs. Then I ran back to Bella. I started heart massage, but I was too late and there wasn't a way for me to help anyway. She was far too broken. Literally. Maybe, if Carlisle was here, then she could be changed and live, but there was no way for my Bella to live as a human after this baby even with the doctors help. I wanted to despise Renesmee so deeply, but I just couldn't. I loved her already. I would take a bullet for her as I would have taken it for Bella.

With tears running down my cheeks I cleaned up everything including Bella's body and opened the window. Then I hurried upstairs to the little one. She was crying, it broke my heart even more. I hadn't thought it was possible since it was already in shreds after Bella's death.

I took her in my arms and leaned closer to kiss her forehead and suddenly her hand brushed against my face. I saw a picture. Everything was red. I carefully took her hand and put her palm against my cheek. I saw Bella, but there was more. Renesmee craved blood, she was thirsty.

Really, we thought of every aspect that could come after her birth, but not once about her diet? Of course, we couldn't prepare for much since she isn't ordinary, but we hadn't prepared for the most obvious thing.

I didn't see any other way. I had to go hunting. I still had my shotgun.

"I'm going to get you...blood," I said to Renesmee. Even the idea of doing so made me shiver.

What surprised me, was the fact that Renesmee seemed to understand what I said. She calmed down and when I put her back in the crib, she didn't make a sound.

I went for my gun and then went outside. It was good, that we lived in the woods. I found one lonely deer. It was wounded so I quickly put it out of its misery and took it home. It was a small female deer, but I hoped Renesmee would be enough.

At home I silted it's throat and drained it. I filled Renesmee's bottle with deer's blood. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever done. But if it would make Renesmee happy and fed, then it was worth it.

I took her out of her crib, slowly, so not to wake her and went downstairs. I took the bottle and sat on the couch. It didn't her long to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at me with far too intelligent eyes for a few hours old infant. And she shouldn't be able to already open her eyes. Of course, she shouldn't already be born too. And by Bella's words she shouldn't be even existing.

But after today I guessed there wouldn't be much to surprise me anymore. My sweet girl was dead. It didn't feel real. It couldn't be real.

I smiled sadly at my new little girl: "Do you want this?"

She just looked at me. How could she concentrate like this? I shook my head and slowly raised the bottle to her lips. She sucked on immediately. She was hungry. Or should I say...thirsty?

After she had been fed, she stretched out her hand so I took it and put her palm against my cheek. I hadn't thought about this much before, but I guess it was a talent? Like Edward, Alice and Jasper had a gift. Maybe this was her gift. I was going to stick with that. No need to complicate everything.

She showed me Bella again. This time I felt confusion with it. Could she be wondering where Bella was?

I just went with my hunch: "Renesmee, Bella, your mommy won't be coming," I was fighting the tears back really hard.

She started crying and stretched her hand once more. Again the same thing.

I could fight it no longer. Tears escaped my eyes: "Sweetie, she is dead. It is not your fault, it just happened. Please, don't cry."

I pulled her closer and tightened my arms around her. We cried together. She fell asleep an hour later.

With tears still in my eyes I looked at her more carefully. She had Edward's hair colour, but my curly hair. I remembered her eyes, they were the same as Bella's, as mine. And she was the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. It was impossible to not love her.

I knew that this was only beginning, there was a lot to come. She will feel like Bella's death was her fault, no doubt. And the speed of her growing up... She already seemed older, than few hours ago. Is she going to age fast and then die? Or will it stop soon? I suppose there is only one way to find out: wait.

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize about the Bella's death scene. I haven't dealt with death since I was 5, so I really didn't know what to write.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_

P.S. I really enjoy reading your reviews. I would like if you all wrote more. Even if it isn't positive. Constructive (only), but negative criticism is good too. ;) I would also like it, if you pointed out my spelling and grammar mistakes, since English isn't my native language and I would like nothing more than to get better at it. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I know this chapter is really short, but a longer chapter is coming tomorrow! This is just a filler chapter. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

 _Chapter eight_

* * *

Two days later.

I had arranged everything related to Bella's death. I had even told Renee, she was devastated and broken. She wanted a funeral, but Bella had wanted to be cremated. So I fulfilled her wish. She wanted her ash to be scattered in the ocean. So I and Renesmee did that too.

Renesmee already looked like six months old baby, but from her intelligence you could think that she is one year old child.

She cried so often. She really had already loved Bella. It broke my heart. And the fact that I had to fight tears all day long didn't help. I allowed myself to cry only during nights.

She showed me pictures trough her hands of everything. Her pain and her happiness about the simple things.

I also learned quickly learned to feed Renesmee when she wants it. My hands were covered in bits. She wasn't venomous, but it still hurt. I stopped her fast enough every time, but I have to admit that I was a little bit scared of her, but still I could never leave her and I still love more than my own life.

I had to relearn how to hunt. It was hard, but Renesmee was patient enough to wait for me to return from the hunt.

A week later.

Today Renesmee started walking. It scared the crap out of me, but I applauded as I knew she wanted me to. She definitely wasn't clumsy. Her growing up rate had also slowed. Not that I could say the same thing about her mental growth. I guess it shouldn't scare me, if she started talking soon. Not that she needed words to say everything she needed. She had her gift. Now we both understood it better and she could ask me anything this way.

Yesterday I drove to town nearby. I talked Renesmee into staying in the car. I had to buy new clothes for her. Groceries were also on my list. I decided to buy some things for her, but I don't believe I can talk her into trying it, but still. The next thing was hunting shop. I was out of bullets and traps. Her appetite was huge. Then I went to the bookstore. Renesmee really enjoyed her bedtime stories, but she couldn't stand to listen to the same story twice. So I bought almost every story book I saw.

I was really glad about the money Edward had left Bella. I don't know how I could afford all of this without it. It's not like I can work.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine_

* * *

A month later.

"Dad!" I heard a voice, that sounded like bells, coming from the living room. I was mashing bananas for Renesmee. I had tried so many foods. She could eat some things, but she preferred blood. This far she had liked hard boiled eggs, almost raw meat and mango. Everything she didn't like, she threw my way. She had some character. At least I had managed to teach her not to bite me.

I almost allowed the bowl to slip out of my hands. Then I hurried into the living room. She was looking up at me from her drawing. By her appearance you could say she was almost three years old.

"I want to go hunting," she said. It was her first time talking.

I sat on the couch near the table and patted on my lap. She was sitting in my lap only a second later. She was really fast, but it didn't startle me, not anymore.

"Renesmee, how did you call me?"

She touched my cheek and replayed the scene from before.

I shook my head: "Sweetie, I am not your dad."

This time she showed me some cartoon, where a little girl called a man her dad. I could feel her question.

"I was a dad to Bella," she interrupted me with scenes from her birth. Another question. It hit me, that I haven't shown her any of Bella's pictures. All she had was those horrible memories.

I nodded: "Yes, that is Bella. Your mommy and my daughter. You are my granddaughter. So I am your grandfather, but you can call me Grandpa."

She smiled and nodded, but then frowned and showed me another picture.

 _Where is my dad?_

I sighed: "Your dad... He left your mommy before she knew about your existence," I swept her tear away. I didn't want to hurt her, but she deserved to know the truth.

This time she asked aloud: "Why?"

I shook my head: "I am not sure. Your mom told me that he didn't love her. I didn't like him, but your mom loved him and she thought he was a good person."

I saw the confusion in her face. Then she showed me a picture. She hated her dad. After some minutes of us sitting together in silence, she started asking me questions trough her touch.

 _How was he called?_

"Edward Cullen."

 _What is your name?_

"Charlie Swan."

 _Is Renesmee my name?_

I nodded: "Yes, but your full name is Renesmee Carlie Swan."

 _Who is my mommy's mom?_

"Renee."

 _Is she alive? Can I see her?_

"Yes, she is alive. But I am sorry, sweetie, you can't see her."

 _Why?_

"You are different."

She showed me comparison of us and I just nodded.

 _Who am I?_

"You are a half vampire, half human."

 _Why?_

"Your mom was a human like me, but your dad was a vampire."

 _What is a vampire?_

I really didn't want to talk about it, I wasn't the right person to explain this, but there was nobody else to do it, so I just sighed and started talking: "Vampires drink blood. They are fast, they are strong, they sparkle in the sun. They don't sleep. They live forever."

 _I drink blood, I am strong and fast. But I don't sparkle in the sun and I sleep. Will I live forever? Will you?_

I shrugged: "I won't live forever. About you...I don't know. You might or might not…"

 _Are there others like me?_

I shook my head: "I don't think so. There might be, but I and your mommy didn't know about anyone like you."

Renesmee looked sad, but she continued the questioning.

 _Are there many vampires?_

I smiled: "It matters what you think is many. There are more than I think there should be."

She nodded and then asked more _:_ _Do you know many vampires?_

"Well, I knew your father, his mom and dad and then I knew his two sisters and two brothers."

 _Are they my family?_

I nodded: "Yes, but they don't know about you."

 _Are there other vampires?_

"Yes, but they are bad. They drink human blood and kill them."

She hugged me: "I don't want you to die."

"I don't plan on doing it for a long time," I said with a smile on my lips.

"So, can we go hunting together?" she said aloud and changed the subject.

It took me a while to respond and she fidgeted till I answered: "We can try, if you eat these bananas and don't throw them away."

"Yay," she exclaimed.

"But first bananas."

She sighed and nodded, so I gave her the bowl. She scrunched her nose, but when she tried it, I could see that she liked it. When she finished, she gave me the bowl and demanded more.

I smiled, satisfied: "Mashed or whole?"

She showed me the answer: whole, so I gave her unpeeled banana. She already knew how to eat it.

She watches too much television, but I can't help it. I have too much to do around the house and every other day I had to go hunting. And I still wanted to watch my games. She didn't like them so much, so she spent that time by the table drawing or doing some handicrafts. I didn't even have to show her how to do it. She had her books. She really liked the pictures and stories before her bedtime.

When she finished also this banana, we went upstairs to get her ready to go out.

She loved outdoors, if I didn't make her go inside, she would be outside the whole day.

This time it would be different. I was worried about taking her hunting, but if what Bella said about vampires is true, then it should be like second nature of her.

When we walked outside Renesmee stretched out her hand so leaned closer to her.

 _Can I run?_

I nodded: "With one condition. I must be able to see you. And remember, I don't see as far as you."

I kissed her forehead and she took off. She was careful, but there were moments when I couldn't see her and when this moment was too long I shouted: "Renesmee, where are you?"

Right away she was in front of me, giggling and her cheeks rosy white (it was already November, but the cold didn't seem to bother her and not once she had gotten sick): "I was in front of you all the time, I guess I just am too fast for you to see me, Grandpa."

I liked the sound of it. Grandpa.

"Okay, then slow down," I smiled.

She nodded and set off again. After some while, she stopped: "I think I smell an animal near."

My eyes widened. Of course I had already seen her speed, strength and gift, but this was new.

"Grandpa, is everything okay?"

I just nodded.

"Can I go after it?"

"Umm...okay..?"

She smiled and started running.

I followed her deeper into the forest. It was easy because of the noises. You can imagine my surprise when I saw her feeding on a big male deer. She was covered in its blood.

I just stood there with my jaw hanging open.

When she finished, I found her by my side, tugging on my jeans.

I looked down at her.

"What's wrong, Grandpa?"

I shook my head: "Nothing. Everything is okay."

She frowned, but said nothing.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her.

She shook her head: "I want to see you hunting."

"Okay, but I hunt differently."

She just smiled and now followed me as I looked for a deer nearby. If she cached this one, then others shouldn't be far. After half an hour we found one. I put a finger on my lips and Renesmee nodded signalling me she understood.

I took my shotgun and aimed. I shoot it down with one try. Then I slit its throat and filled the bottles I had carried with me.

I could see the surprise in Renesmee's eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?" I smiled to myself. It's exactly what she asked me after I saw her hunt.

"It's...you just hunt differently."

I laughed at that: "Yeah, see I am human, not half vampire."

She giggled at that too.

After that we went home. We both were exhausted, so we just ate dinner and went to bed.

"So, sweetie, what will be reading tonight?" I asked, as I tucked Renesmee in.

She stretched out her hand and showed me not reading her story, but telling about her family.

I sighed and nodded: "What you want to know?"

She showed me Bella and a man without face who was supposed to be Edward. She didn't know how he looked. I remembered about the pictures.

"I will show you pictures of Bella tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded exited and asked: "Do you have pictures of Edward?"

She didn't call him dad. I could feel she didn't like him…

I shook my head: "No, but you have his hair colour, his high cheek bones, lips, eyebrows and nose."

She didn't say anything at that. Then showed me a picture of her family and asked description of everyone.

I didn't know much about them, but Bella told me about them so one day I could tell her baby about it, so I did it: "Well Edward could read minds, he is more than hundred years old, he loves music and playing piano. Before the break up, he was very protective of Bella."

"Then why did he leave her?"

I shrugged: "Bella said that he had said that he didn't love her and your other Grandpa had gotten a job somewhere else, so they had to move away."

I could see she was fighting her tears: "What about my other Grandpa?"

I smiled at this: "I didn't know him too well, but I knew him better than other Cullens. His name is Carlisle and he is three hundred and fifty years old. He started the family and he turned them only, because they were about to die. He is a doctor and he hated himself, before he found out that he can drink animal blood. He likes everything associated with science. Carlisle also was the most sincere of all of them."

"He sounds lovely," she smiled.

"His wife is Esme. Your grandmother. Before she was turned, she had a child that died, so she is very motherly. She would adore you. She likes taking care of her family."

A tear escaped her eyes: "I want to meet her so badly…"

I sadly nodded: "I understand, sweetie, but I don't know where they went."

She crawled in my lap and curled in a ball. There was nothing I could do to make her sadness go away, so I just hugged her. She fell asleep soon after. I will have to tell her about the rest of her family tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So, Happy New Year to everyone!

There hasn't been an update for some days, but it was because of the holidays. From now on I think there will be about 2 updates every week. Holidays have ended and so have the free days for writing.

Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 _Chapter ten_

* * *

I woke up with Renesmee by my side. She came to my bed in middle of the night. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it was too early to tell her the truth. My granddaughter was now having nightmares how her dad didn't love her. I tried to tell her that, if Edward would meet her, he would love her. But she didn't believe me. She thinks that if he didn't love Bella then it would be the same with her.

She was even more beautiful in her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Renesmee's life has been very sad, her mom died and she had only me. Of course, she smiled and laughed, but most of the time she was sad. She cried daily and it just broke my heart.

I took her hand to see what she was dreaming about. In her dream she was running in the forest and laughing as I tried to catch her. Then she finally gave in and when I cathched her, I started tickling her. We fell down and she kissed my cheek.

"I love you, Grandpa."

The dream started to fade and I realized she was waking up. She opened her brown eyes and smiled her dimpled smile.

"Good morning, sunshine," I said, smiling too.

She answered with a smile: "Good morning, Grandpa. Are you going to show me pictures of Mommy today?"

Of course she remembered that. I got out of the bed and took the album from the shelf.

I got back to bed and sat down next to Renesmee. She crawled into my lap. I opened the album. The first picture was of me, Renee and Bella. Bella was still an infant there. I added comments about every picture as we flipped the pages.

"Mommy was pretty."

I nodded: "Yes, she was. Do you want to hear more about Cullens?"

She vigorously nodded and smile spread across her space.

"Your mom's best friend was Alice Cullen. She has spiky hair and she looks like a pixie. She could be annoying since she likes fashion very much and she would play dress up with Bella, but your mom didn't like it. Alice could also see the future. I liked her very much too."

Renesmee laughed at this characterization.

"Her boyfriend and your dad's brother is Jasper Hale. He and Alice joined the Cullens not so far ago. He was a soldier before he was turned. He always stood little further since he was having trouble abstaining from human blood. He also is very quiet and when he spoke it was worth listening to. He also has a gift. He can feel your emotions and can affect them. He can calm you or make you stressed out."

"Was he nice?"

"Yes and he liked your mother very much."

She smiled: "Then I like him too." I chuckled at that.

"You also have aunt Rosalie. Your mom said that she was the most beautiful person she had seen. Though I think she changed her mind once she saw you. Rosalie didn't like your mom too much, but she cares about her family very much."

Renesmee didn't say anything at this.

"Then there is your uncle Emmett. He is huge. He might look scary, but as your mom said he is just a big teddy bear. She also said that he gives the best hugs, though they can be bone crushing."

She awww'd and said: "I want a hug from him!"

"I hope one day you'll get a hug from him," I said as I smiled sadly.

The rest of the day went as usual. The next day Renesmee started whining about going hunting. I immediately knew I wouldn't be able to restrain her anymore from going hunting with me, so we started going hunting together. I think it isn't necessary to say she was thrilled beyond words. With each hunt I feared less about Renesmee. She could handle herself, though it still was hard to watch a child, maybe you could say even a toddler, hunting wild animals.

 **Edward's POV**

It has been eight months since I left Bella. The worst eight months of my life. Not that my family made it easier for me. Esme, of course, supported no matter what. Rosalie, who never had hidden dislike for Bella was thrilled and didn't hide that also. Carlisle tried to hide his feelings from me, but it was clear to me he was disappointed with me. Jasper felt guilty and his feelings were mixed. He wanted me to stay with Bella, since she is the love of my life, but also agreed with my reasons. And then there was Emmett and Alice. They are team Bella and both are furious with me. They believe I have taken their sister from them and that I am the biggest fool they have ever seen for leaving Bella.

I felt like collapsing and every day was a struggle for me. And everyday it was harder to function as a person.

So I made a decision. One, I hope I won't regret. I am going to go bach to Forks and, plead to Bella to take me back.

Once it was made I expected for Alice to storm in my room being all exited over me reaching out to Bella, but she didn't. I frowned and went downstairs where she was discussing latest fashion tendencies with Rosalie.

„Alice.." I started, unsure of what I was going to say.

She turned her head toward me and tilted her head. We weren't on speaking terms since she despised me for leaving Bella.

„Yeah?"

I swallowed, an unnecessary thing for vampires, but one I still did when nervous: „I was thinking...Have you had visions about Bella lately?"

She raised her eyebrows and I heard her confusion and realized I wasn't going to get my answer till I explained.

„I have given this some thought... I might want to return to Forks."

Her face lit up as if Christmas had come early, but then frowned: „No, I haven't had any visions. I had some few days after we left, but then they just stopped."

Now was my turn to frown and get worried. Why wasn't Alice getting visions of Bella? Yeah, I asked her to not seek Bella out, but it's not like Alice listens to me.

„Could you, please, try?"

She just nodded, but reading her mind, I saw that her effort was unrewarded. Now I was really getting worried. She made a decision instantly.

„Jasper, get ready, we are going to Forks!" Alice said as she got up and started packing.

* * *

 _ **Any questions and suggestions are welcome!**_

 _ **Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews! I received some questions. Few of you wondered why Alice didn't foresee Renesmee's, well, I went by the original saga. In BD Alice couldn't see Renesmee's future, so she can't see Charlie's future too, since it's tied so much with Renesmee's. Also, no, they won't look for the billing statements, because why would they do that if Bella is dead? Why would they want to see Charlie? And anyway, they withdrew and transferred most of the money from the card while they still were in Forks. Reason for this is simple, they predicted Bella's death and it's not like Charlie can walk around using somebody elses card.

Also, I know my writing is not the best. I try to improve it.

If there is any other constructive suggestion, then I would love to hear it! ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter eleven_

* * *

 **EPOV**

We left our cars at our old house. I succeeded in talking Alice out of coming with me to Bella's house.

It was night and right now I simply wanted to make certain she was ok. The worried feeling hasn't gone away. I attempted to convince myself that everything was fine, but knowing Bella... But Alice would have seen something bad happening to her, right? It was really strange that she just disappeared from Alice's visions.

I ran all the way to Bella's house, but froze when saw the house empty. Maybe Bella moved back to her mother, but then where was Charlie? He was like tied to this space. From what I remember there wasn't anything that could make him leave this house.

The scent signalled me that they were long gone.

I ran back to Alice, frustrated to get some information. It took everything I had to calm myself enough to not go crazy from all the signs of something bad that must have happened to Bella. There could be perfectly normal reason of her and Charlie leaving.

Jasper pulled some strings and found out what happened.

What I heard, felt like the end of me. This couldn't be happening! Bella couldn't be dead! Wasn't making sure that nothing bad happens to Bella the reason of us leaving? With us gone, she should have been safe. Of course, she would trip occasionally, but die? That wasn't possible. I felt like suffocating.

Jasper tried to calm me, but it didn't do much.

Alice wasn't doing better. She ran out in the forest smashing trees in rage.

„Edward, don't do anything rushed, okay?" Jasper tried to reason with me.

What my life worth without Bella being alive?

„What was caused her death?" I got out with my jaw clenched.

„It is unclear. It was said that Charlie didn't want an autopsy. She supposedly died from some illness."

„When?"

I read the answer in Jasper's mind. She died only one month after our breakup? That means...she has already been dead for seven months. I could have been there for her. Maybe even stopped it. I felt like breaking down. I had to find a way to end this suffering. I had to find a way to die.

Alice was by my side that instant. Her breath was gasping.

„You will do no such thing! Understood? Bella may be gone, but you won't follow that path. Even if only for Esme. You have to find a new reason to live. No matter what."

I just stayed quiet. She won't talk me out of it.

„By the way," Jasper stepped in, „before Bella's...death..., the account we opened for her, was emptied."

„And? Money doesn't matter to me. Maybe she needed it for her treatment," it really didn't matter to me.

Jasper shrugged: „It's just suspicious."

I will find a way to make my end come.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_

 _P.s. I am looking for a beta. If you are interested, PM me! ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** So some time has passed and a new chapter is here.  
There are some things to get out of the way. First, I would like all of you for reading and a few people who also review. One of them is , this user's review once again made me think over some things. I agree on some things.

I would like you to remember how devastated Edward is finding out that Bella is dead. He can't concentrate enough to think about why Bella would use the money or die from some mystic illness. All he cares about is that he wasn't there and that she is gone. Also, no, Edward will not tell Cullens about his and Bella's vacation events, just because where is the point and he doesn't want to be embarrassed. Of course, Alice knows, but there is nobody to tease. Not anymore.

I also would like to point out, that nobody is calling Renesmee Nessie. Reason is very simple. It is a nickname Jacob gave her, but she hasn't even met him.

* * *

 _Chapter twelve_

* * *

RPOV (Renesmee)

I can't believe it! I am going to high school today! Grandpa finally agreed since I don't age anymore. It's not like I needed it too much. Grandpa homeschooled me as much as he could, but thanks to my books, by now I was smarter than him.

I am nine years old. I stopped aging a while ago. Maybe around 7 years. I look like 17 year old, but I could also pass for 22 years old, it really varies with what I wear and the amount of makeup I put on.

I woke up early because of the stress of the upcoming day. I don't need to sleep long, but it doesn't mean that I don't like to. When I stopped aging I discovered that I can easily go more than 48 hours without sleep. Still, I like my daily sleep. It is a nice way to disconnect yourself for a few hours from the world. Plus I feel more energized. My Grandpa would say that I don't need that since I move around all day and don't get fatigued.

I am not big on dressup's and fashion, but today I decided to make a good first impression. I knew I was going to stand out anyway. My Grandpa says that I am the most beautiful person he has ever seen, but I feel like it doesn't count since I am his granddaughter. Still, I see how people stare at me in the town and boys look back at me. So I put on a minimal amount of makeup, jeans and a white blouse with a black jacket, since I have to show that I am affected by cold. It's probably not necessary since it's September 3th, but you never know in Binghamton. It might turn out to be a chilly day.

I went downstairs for breakfast. I like to start my day with five boiled eggs. I have a pretty big appetite. I eat three times a day and every second day I replace my lunch with a little snack from the woods. I know that I will need to make some changes now that I am going to go to school. Also, my lunch usually is made from almost raw meat and it would be pretty weird at school from what I know, or should I say, from what Grandpa told me. At dinner, I usually eat fruits.

Grandpa joined me soon, he made scrambled eggs for himself and sat across from me.

„So, how you are feeling about going to school, sweetie?" he asked with a genuine smile on his face.

„A little nervous, but mostly excited. Are you sure I won't stand out too much? I don't want Voltures coming for us..." I said after swallowing, my voice breaking at the end.

He shrugged: „I think not, but I have spent so much time with you and so little with humans, these last years, that I am not one hundred percent sure. At least your appearance isn't so outstanding as Cullens. Still, your beauty will make you stand out. Just try to copy other and blend in."

I nodded and finished my breakfast.

Grandpa drove me to school in my Mom's old truck. I know how to drive, but I am supposed to be 14 (soon turning 15), so I can't drive around the city with my car. But next year there will be nothing to stop me.

The yard was pretty empty, but it was pretty early. I hugged Grandpa and made my way to the front office and got my schedule and slip for the teachers to sign. They also gave me the map, but I memorized it quickly and threw it out as soon as I stepped outside. I was not going to be the girl that wanders around with her nose stuck in the map all day.

My first lesson was biology, this wasn't my favorite subject, but still, I was good at it. I gave my slip to Mr. Nieman and sat down next to some boy. It was the only empty space.

The dirty blond haired boy turned to face me: „Hi. You must be the new one."

You could see in his gray eyes that he knew my name, but preferred to call me the new one. I guess my name pronunciation could be a struggle.

Of course, they all were new ones since we are freshmen, but they probably still know each other since kindergarten. I was getting a little nervous. This was the first time I was speaking to someone my age (or my supposed age).

I nodded: „Hi. Yes, I am. My name is Renesmee. Yours?" I said, with a smile on my face.

His lips silently as he repeated my name, then he blushed a little and grinned a dimpled smile at me: „Sean. So, why haven't seen you before?" he asked bluntly.

„Well, I have lived a little bit outside the town for already nine years, but I was homeschooled. And for other things we go to other cities around." It was a story prepared with my Grandpa, but most of it was true.

He frowned: „Why?"

I giggled: „Why what?"

„Why were you home schooled?" he asked.

„Well, there were few problems with my health as I grew up and my Grandpa didn't want me attending public school."

He was smart enough to not ask about my health issues, but he did have some questions about the last statement: „Grandpa? And your parents?"

I took a deep breath: „My mom is...dead. And I don't know my father. Grandpa is my guardian and only family."

I saw the pity in his eyes, but he didn't show it too much: „I'm sorry about asking..."

I shook my head: „It is okay, it was a long time ago. And it's not like this was the last time I'm going to have to answer to this question."

I didn't add the fact that I answered this question for the first time or that I felt guilty for her death...

„Have you lived here all your life?" I asked to change the subject.

He didn't have a chance to respond as the bell rang and the lesson started.

* * *

The lesson was over before you knew it. But I guess that might be only for me, because Sean kept glancing at the clock after every two minutes. When the lesson ended, he faced me again.

„So what is your next lesson?"

„French. Yours?"

He looked a little bit saddened by my answer: „Spanish..."

„Well, we will surely meet at lunch?"

He nodded energetically with a smile on his lips: „Of course."

I answered with a grateful smile. At least I won't have to sit all by myself at lunch.

I made my way to French and again gave my slip to the teacher. I sat next to a black haired, curvy (not overweight), girl. Her skin was almost as pale as mine (being half-vampire and having a very fair skinned mum makes you come out kinda pale). One thing was clear, she was very beautiful even without any makeup on.

I was a little more confident this time, so I started talking first: „Hi. I'm Renesmee. You?"

She smiled shyly: „Hi. I'm Iris. Are you the one, that moved here recently?"

I frowned: „Well, I think I am the one you are talking about, butactually I lived here for already nine years. I just live a little bit outside the town and haven't appeared here so much. I was homeschooled."

„Sorry, I shouldn't have listened to all those rumors," she said nervously.

I shook my head: „It's okay. So what else have you heard about me?"

„Well, that you got in some big mess at some school before and were expelled," she started reluctantly, „and that this is why you moved. I also heard something about your dad being very aggressive and...few other things. People here like to rumor and theorize without any facts."

„Well...Yeah...I have never gone to school and also...I don't have a dad, or mom. I live with my grandfather," I said as I decided to get these things out of the way the sooner the better. She seemed like a nice girl and I wanted to make friends so badly...

There it was, the pity: „Oh, I... didn't know. Do you like your grandfather?"

I giggled: „Yes, I love him. He is the best person I know and I would even say my best friend."

„Thats very nice."

„So, what about you? Resident of Binghamton of birth?" I asked.

„Yeah. Nothing interesting about me. I live with my parents and little sister. She is only two. I have one older one too, but she is in college already. I live near school, just around the corner." You could see her eyes soften at the mention of her little sister.

„That seems nice. What is your little sister's name?"

„Lily. She is adorable and I love her just so much. I spend most of my free time with her," she said with love.

The lesson started and our little chat was cut off.

After French we continued onto music. As I walked in the class, I saw Sean sitting next to some other boy.

„Is place next to you free?" I asked Iris, turning my head to face her.

She nodded and went to her table, which was right behind Sean's. While that happened, I gave my slip to the teacher and then joined Iris.

Suddenly Sean turned to face me: „So, how did you like French?"

Iris looked at me, frowning: „You already know each other?"

„Umm, yeah. We sit together in biology. My first lesson," I answered, slightly smiling, but then I felt the tension between Iris and Sean.

Sean's friend, I assume, turned to to face us. His eyes widened in surprise and then he started laughing.

„What is it?" I asked impatiently.

The guy without name shook his head: „It's just that Sean and Iris are ex's. By the way I am Darrell."

I smiled at him as I answered: „I am Renesmee." Then I glanced towards Iris and then Sean and rolled my eyes: „Really, you two? You are only 14 for Pete's sake!"

Iris smiled guiltily: „It wasn't really serious."

Sean sliced the air between me and Iris with his hand: „Um, I am still here. Now that we have got this out of our way. Renesmee, will you answer my question?"

„Oh, yeah, of course. I sat with Iris and it was good. Nothing too difficult for me."

Sean rolled his eyes: „Figure that. In biology you looked you were eating every word Mr. Nieman said. You like school this much? I thought you were homeschooled?"

I let out a small giggle: „Well, I enjoy learning something new. I learnt much during my homeschooling, but there are some things new even for me."

And once again the lesson started and we had to stop talking.

After the really enjoyable lesson all four of us went to lunch together.

* * *

 _ **Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey! I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I was sick, so I didn't feel like writing. I assume this chapter won't be as interesting (if I am wrong, tell me, cause I plan on skipping over the details of her school life and the relationships with her friends), but I promise there will be some interesting stuff in the next chapters.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

 _Chapter thirteen_

* * *

We stood in the queue. By the smell in the air, I won't eat lunch today.

„So, Renesmee, do you have a crush on Sean?" asked Darrell with a smirk on his lips.

I blushed and just stood quiet. I don't have a crush on Sean and I don't think I will ever like him that way, but I didn't want to hurt Sean's feelings in case he did have a crush on me. And if Darrell is asking this question, I assume that is the case.

Sean was snickering over Darrell's shoulder to hear my answer.

Darrell's smirk spread: „So I guess by your blushing, that you indeed have a crush on him."

Iris, who stood in front of me, rolled her eyes: „Will you leave her alone? This is just childish. And plus, Darrell, it's none of your business."

Again, I said nothing.

We sat at a table in the corner of the cafeteria. Darrell's smirk hadn't disappeared and Sean was just blushing, as was I. Iris looked kind of irritated.

They started eating their lunch, but I just took the apple and just nibbled it. Even the apple didn't taste good. But maybe it's just that I am used to the organic apples Grandpa buys.

„Renesmee, aren't you hungry?" asked Iris.

„Umm, I am, but the food just looks terrible," I shrugged.

She rolled her eyes: „You will have to get used to it."

I scrunched my nose: „I don't think it is possible. I guess, I will just have to bring my own lunch."

She shrugged and continued eating.

Next lesson was English. My favorite subject. I also found that I have it with Iris, Sean and Darrell. It was good, but I had been expecting more. The teacher gave us the list of the books we are going to read this year and I have already read all of those books. Of course Sean whined, but he shut up when I told him that I have already read all of them.

Then it was History. And to my disappointment, none of my friends had it with me. There was an empty table and I just sat by myself. Again, nothing interesting. I have already read about these things.

After History I had P.E. with Sean. I was looking forward to it, but also dreading it. I like sports, but I would have to restrain myself. And since I have never had to do that, it might be hard.

It ended up not being as hard as I thought it would be. But it took the fun out of it anyway.

After P.E. ended, I walked straight home. All my life I have spent living together with human, but still it puts some pressure on me when I had to spend all day surrounded by so many humans. So without even stepping inside, I went hunting.

After my hunt, I went inside.

„Hi, sweetie," said Charlie from the living room. I went straight to him and gave him a hug.

„Hi, Grandpa."

He gestured to my mouth corner: „You have something there."

„I went hunting before coming inside," I answered, as I swiped away the blood.

He nodded and changed the subject: „So how was your first day at school? Made any friends?"

I smiled: „It was good. As anticipated most of the subjects I already knew, but it was still interesting. And I actually made three friends. One of them is Iris, she is so nice!"

„And the others?"

„Well, one of them is Sean and the other is Darrell."

Charlie frowned: „Boys?"

I rolled my eyes: „Grandpa, you know I can take care of myself. And plus, they were really friendly."

„Okay, but if there are any hints of inappropriate things, I am going after them."

I giggled and just hugged him.

The rest of the day I spent doing my homework, reading and listening to music.

* * *

A week later.

I woke up with tears in my eyes. I saw the memory of my birth in my dream. Every birthday, I have the same dream. The one that reminds me that I am responsible for my mom's death. The one that reminds me that Edward left her to die and doesn't even want to get to know me. I don't believe he doesn't know about me. Alice has the power to see the future. Shouldn't she have seen me? Grandpa has a theory that she doesn't see me because she hasn't met me. I have a theory that the Cullens want nothing to do with me.

I put on black sneakers, black jeans and a black top. I didn't feel like wearing colors today. I didn't put on any makeup and only brushed my hair.

I went downstairs but didn't grab anything to eat. My birthday was always a mourning day. I didn't care about how old I am. By my and Grandpa's theory I will live forever. It just marks another year around without my mom.

Charlie came downstairs too.

„Morning," he said, yawning.

„Morning," I replied, looking up from a book I was reading. I was waiting for us to head out.

„Happy birthday!" he said half cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes and continued reading.

He sighed: „Renesmee, you do this every year. Dress all in black and act if she died a few days ago. It isn't your fault. I miss her too and I understand that you don't want to celebrate. But she wouldn't want you blaming yourself for what happened."

I gritted my teeth. I won't repeat this again.

„I have to go to school. Will you drive or do I have to walk?"

He shook his head tiredly: „I will drive you."

As usual Sean was the first friend I saw at school.

„Hi. What's up with the black? Is it somebody's funeral?"

„Hi," I replied, but ignored the question.

„Okay...Is something up? Are you feeling okay?"

I sighed. Knowing Sean, he will not shut up till I respond.

„My mom died on this date."

„Oh, I am sorry..." he said.

I didn't replay anything and waited for the lesson to start.

The same questions came up several times for the rest of the day. I gave the same answer and most of the time I didn't say anything. They didn't even try to involve me into the conversation and I was grateful for that.

When I got home, I spent the rest of my day as I always do on my birthdays. Locked in my room, listening to music and crying my eyes out.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I was excited to write this part, so it came together really fast. I think this will be an interesting chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

 _Chapter fourteen_

* * *

My first school year was okay. Yeah, there were ups and downs. Like when I had this incident with the school popular girls, Karen, Paige and Valerie. You could easily tell they were jealous of me. I really didn't see why so, but thankfully I managed to show them their place quickly. My grades were great and Grandpa was proud of me, his smart, little girl.

The summer also had been okay. I stayed in touch with my friends and even visited them sometimes. They never visited me though. They wanted to but I declined every time. They were suspicious, but I just didn't want them in my house. Then they would know where I live and what if they decided to pay me a surprise visit? This was the place I could be myself and I didn't want that be taken away from me.

The new school year starts today. I was dropped off by Grandpa, but there are only six days left till I am at least by the "official" papers 16 and I will get my driver's license as soon as I can. I already know that Grandpa will give me my mom's old car and buy new one for himself. I was thrilled to get mom's car. I don't have many sentimental things from her, but this was one of them. One of the other things was my ring that I wear every day. The one that dad proposed her with. I know that it was my paternal grandmother's. Though I am not attached to my father, I like to wear this as a reminder of him. That I have a more family out there that may want me. My mom never really wore it, but she left it for me. She thought I may like it and I do.

I had on a blue T-shirt, jeans and black sneakers. Charlie says that I remind him of mom when I dress like this. There was no more pressure to make a good first impression so I allowed myself to dress the way I like the best.

There was a new car in the parking lot, a silver Volvo. _Hah, my father, I think, had the same car._ What a weird thought. Why would I even think about it?

I got my new schedule and was surprised to find out that there was only one change. I had mathematics added before P.E.

I went to Biology and as always, sat next to Sean. We saw each other only a few days ago at Darrell's house. We still haven't gotten past that awkward phase. I knew he had a crush on me, a bad one. One I could not return. So I kept acting friendly and he continued to try to make us something more than friends.

"Hey, beautiful," he said.

I started laughing.

"That was a good one," I commented after my giggling attack stopped.

He faked a hurt look.

"Hey, handsome," I retorted.

He smiled: "Okay, it was silly."

I nodded with a smile: "So are you ready for another year full of new things to learn?"

Sean scrunched his nose: "Of course not. And don't even answer because I know that you are ready."

I nodded again, my smile spreading.

"So, have you heard of the new ones?" he asked.

I shook my head: "No, why. Is there something special about them?"

He nodded: "Yeah. I heard there are five of them. All adopted by some doctor and his wife. Two of them are in our year. I heard also that they are even paler, weirder and more beautiful than you."

I didn't like what I heard. I am pale, beautiful and weird to my schoolmates because of my vampire side. But they couldn't be vampires. Could they?

"Okay, and how are they called?"

"They all have old names and I don't remember them. I know that their surname is Cullen. I guess two of them were Hale," he frowned.

I sucked a sharp breath in. My heart started racing. It couldn't be happening. My family here, in Binghamton? It just simply wasn't possible.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, worried.

I nodded and ended our talk.

I was nervous all trough Spanish and Music and I always went inside last to make sure I wouldn't run into one of them. I still couldn't believe they were here. I needed to see it for myself to believe it, but I was scared to meet them at the same time.

After music all four of us went to the cafeteria. I stepped inside the cafeteria and scanned the room. There they were. At our usual table. Looking perfect and eating nothing. They fit the description my Grandpa gave me. It was so weird to see them for real.

 _Oh, shit._ Edward is a mind reader! I have to get out of here. I am not ready to meet them. Not yet.

"Sorry, guys, I am not feeling well and I think I better head home." I said to my friends.

They looked worried, but they let me go without too many questions. Once I knew nobody was watching, I ran with my half vampire speed home.

"Renesmee? Is it you?" I heard Grandpa asking, as I closed the front door.

"Yeah. Hi."

"What are you doing home so early? Don't you have school? Is everything okay?" he asked, coming my way.

In response I showed him the scene from the cafeteria. He gasped.

"They are here? In your school?"

I nodded.

"Start packing your things! We are moving!" he declared.

I shook my head violently: "What? No! They are my family!"

"Renesmee! They will only hurt you as they did with Bella. They stopped being your family the moment they left your mom!" he was angry. Reeaally angry.

But I wasn't going to give up: "Grandpa, I will never forgive you and myself, if I don't at least try. I will always wonder how it could have been."

He sighed: "You won't give up, won't you?"

I nodded.

"So how are you going to break the news to them?" Grandpa asked.

I gulped and shrugged.

* * *

The next week I spent at home. Grandpa wasn't happy about it, but he didn't say anything. I was too nervous to face them. I had had this theory that Alice should have known that I exist, but that they just didn't want anything to do with me. But why would they move here then? The only explanation is that I was wrong. And that leaves two chances either they want to meet me or Alice can't see me. Second chance being the most believable.

So do I go to school and let them figure it out or do I try to find them? But then how do I tell them? "Hey, I am Edwards's daughter, half vampire. Nice to meet you." _That_ was ridiculous.

On Friday evening I went hunting. It had been a while since I have done that. I was really thirsty. I ran deep into the forest. First, I hunted down a deer. Not my favorite. Carnivorous have better taste so that was what I was going for next. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I smelled vampires near.

Then I heard a bell like voice: "Ah, I can't see anything! It's like that time in school!"

That must be them, Cullens.

I was too curious for my own good. I started approaching them. A dark, muscular man was draining a wolf. Emmett.

That was when they saw me.

"Emmett, a human!" yelled a blond man. By the looks of it, Carlisle. I saw Esme, I assume, beside him. Alice was standing a little further apart from them. She really was tiny.

It was like I couldn't move. When I realized they were looking at me, I unfroze and started running in my homes direction.

But that wasn't enough. They were faster than I. Emmett caught and restrained me. He was really strong.

"Emmett, let me go! IT HURTS!" I yelled before I could stop myself. He froze and I used this as my chance to free myself from him.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Sorry about the cliffhanger on the last chapter, but I just couldn't stop myself. There is more written, but I am not going to post it all at once. I hope you will find this chapter interesting! ;)

* * *

 _Chapter Fifteen_

* * *

 _On the last chapter..._

On Friday evening I went hunting. It had been a while since I have done that. I was really thirsty. I ran deep into the forest. First, I hunted down a deer. Not my favorite. Carnivorous have better taste so that was what I was going for next. But I stopped dead in my tracks when I smelled vampires near.

Then I heard a bell like voice: "Ah, I can't see anything! It's like that time in school!"

That must be them, Cullens.

I was too curious for my own good. I started approaching them. A dark, muscular man was draining a wolf. Emmett.

That was when they saw me.

"Emmett, a human!" yelled a blond man. By the looks of it, Carlisle. I saw Esme, I assume, beside him. Alice was standing a little further apart from them. She really was tiny.

It was like I couldn't move. When I realized they were looking at me, I unfroze and started running in my homes direction.

But that wasn't enough. They were faster than I. Emmett caught and restrained me. He was really strong.

"Emmett, let me go! IT HURTS!" I yelled before I could stop myself. He froze and I used this as my chance to free myself from him.

 _Let's continue..._

"Who are you?" Carlisle was first to speak.

I gulped.

"M...my name is Renesmee Swan."

Alice frowned: "Swan? Familiar surname. Care to explain how you knew Emmett's name?"

I half nodded, I needed to think of a lie fast! I can't tell them yet. I don't know how to.

"First, the blond one just said it. Second, I am your schoolmate. Everyone is talking about you at school. You might have not seen be, because I have been sick and I left school before lunch Monday." That should do it.

Emmett: "Okay...But...you are like us."

I knew that fear was evident in my eyes, but I tried to calm myself.

"I am sorry. I don't know what are you are talking about. It has been nice meeting you, but I have to go home."

I turned my back on them and walked away.

"Wait!" I heard Carlisle, but I didn't look back.

Once I was out of their sight, I started running. I didn't run straight home so that if they decided to follow me it wasn't so easy.

Finally I was home. I was out of breath…

"Hey, how was your hunt?" asked Charlie.

I fell into the couch: "Exhausting. I ran into Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice."

His eyes widened in shock: "And? How did it go?"

I shook my head: "Not good. They were hunting and I scared them. I unintentionally showed them my speed. Then I called Emmett in name. I explained that I go to the same school and then ran away…"

Grandpa sat next to me: "This is really stressing you out…? Why didn't you tell them the truth?"

I sighed: "What am I going to say? Hey, you left my mom pregnant, so here I am. Your half vampire daughter. I...just want them to accept me."

He pulled me into a hug and swept away my tears.

"They will love you. I know it. You just have to give them a chance. You yourself said that you would regret it if you didn't tell them. So, are you going to school on Monday?"

I nodded and heavily sighed.

So I stressed all weekend about seeing them on Monday. I wonder with which two I am in the same year.

And I held my promise. Here was I. At the cafeteria. I saw them staring at me, when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Renesmee, are you sure you are okay? You seem worried?" asked Iris, who stood in front of me in the line.

"Where have you been sitting this week?" I asked her, ignoring her question. Once again the Cullens were sitting at our table.

Iris shrugged: "At the tables that were free. Mostly in the center."

I snorted: "Well, that is going to change."

"What are you going to do?" she frowned.

Darrell tapped me on the shoulder, he was behind me and Sean was behind him: "What's going on?"

"You are going to see."

I paid for my food since I, being the stupid person that I am, forgot to bring my own today. I waited for boys to pay and then led them to our table, at which Cullens were sitting.

I saw my friends being nervous and I tried to act braver than I was.

"Hey… I am sure you didn't know this, but this is our table." I said to the Cullens.

Alice turned to me: "Oh. We knew. You were Renesmee, right? Did you get home alright?"

I narrowed my eyes: "Yes. Thank you for your concern. Would you care to free our table?"

She giggled and shook her head: "No, but you are welcome to join us."

I looked at my friends and they were shaking their heads lightly.

"Alice!" growled Edward.

"She is one of us. Believe me. And she reminds me of Bella. I want to find out more," Alice whispered so low that my friends probably didn't hear. She probably also didn't mean for me to hear it, but I did. So they had their suspicions.

Edwards's eyebrows raised as looked at me. I saw him flinch as he looked into my eyes. Oh, right, mom's eyes. _Oh, shit! I forgot about the mind reading!_ His eyes widened.

 _Think about cute kittens…_ Not a good idea. It only made me thirstier. That deer didn't satisfy my thirst on Friday. I didn't go hunting later anymore.

 _Okay, what was that song I liked? Right, Army by Ellie Goulding._

I sang the lyrics in my head and continued our talk.

"Okay, we will join you."

I sat down between to Alice and Emmett. Darrell, Sean and Iris sat down at the free places too. Iris was shooting death glares my way.

I looked at her pleadingly. She sighed and I smiled.

"So what are your names?" Alice asked.

When it was clear they weren't going to talk I took it in my hands: "Well I am Renesmee. These are my friends Iris, Sean and Darrell," I said, gesturing to each. "And yours?"

"Well, I am Alice."

They continued clockwise.

"Emmett."

"Rosalie."

"Edward," he said quietly, irritated.

"Jasper."

"Well, it is nice to meet you," I said with a fake smile. The tension was thick.

There was an awkward silence so I started eating and my friends too.

"How can you eat that?" Emmett laughed. I saw others looking at me with wide eyes. Yeah, well they are wrong. I am not a vampire.

I smiled slyly: "Well, try it. It is eatable."

He frowned: "Is that a challenge?"

I shrugged.

"Fine," he mumbled under his nose.

My smile spread when I saw him starting to eat his lunch with his nose scrunched in disgust.

"Well, how is it?" I asked.

He narrowed his eyes at me: "Fine."

Sean was looking to me and then to Emmett, worriedly. I can take care of myself. He should have learned that by now.

Edward looked at me and Sean: "So are you like a couple?"

Darrell answered instead of me: "He would wish," he said with a grin.

Iris hit his head since she sat right next to him: "Didn't I tell you not to put your nose in other people things?"

I smiled at Iris thankfully: "No, we aren't. We are all just friends. Are any of you couples?"

Alice nodded: "Yes, I am together with Jasper, and Rosalie is with Emmett.'"

I tilted my head: "And what about you, Edward?"

You could see the pain in his eyes: "Single."

He deserved this. He narrowed his eyes at me. I keep forgetting about his gift or should I say, curse.

"So guys, what is your next lesson?" Alice quickly changed the subject.

"English. We all have English," I answered.

Alice clapped her hands in excitement: "Me too!"

"What about your family, Renesmee?" Edward suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Your family. Like what is your mom's name?"

"Man, you didn't just ask that," said Darrell.

Edward tilted his head: "Why?"

I snorted: "My mom is dead. And my bastard father left her before I she even knew about being pregnant."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…" I retorted.

"But you have some family, right?" I guess he wasn't finished.

I fought hard not to mention names in my mind.

"Yes. My Grandpa. I love him to the moon and back. He has always been there for me."

He nodded: "That's nice. What is his name?"

I crossed my arms across my chest: "It is none of your business."

"Okay. We are finished here. We have to go to the lesson," Alice broke the tension.

I nodded and got up.

Alice went little further from us. So Sean thought she couldn't hear: "What is your deal with them?"

"Shh…I am just curious, okay?"

He didn't say anything.

I realized, in stepping into the class, that only free seat was next to me in English and that was where Alice was sitting now. So I hesitantly sat at my table.

"So Renesmee, how was your weekend?" Alice asked me, turning to face me.

I frowned: "Good, thank you. You?"

She shrugged: "Actually pretty interesting. You see I and some members of my family met this girl in the forest."

I sighed: "You won't drop this, won't you?"

She smiled: "You are right. So spill the beans."

I rolled my eyes: "I was out on a run. I didn't see anything new. And you are wrong. I am not one of you. That is all you need to know. At least right now."

Her eyes widened: "Oh, so you heard… Okay…So seeing people drinking blood isn't anything new to you. But who are you?"

"Firstly, I saw vampires drinking blood, not some ordinary people. Secondly, who I am is none of your business. If I will want to tell you, I will."

She pulled on her hair: "This is driving me crazy."

I grinned and turned my attention to the teacher, because the lesson started.

"Let me guess. You weren't sick last week?" she asked when the lesson ended.

I ignored her and just went to my next lesson. History was normal. No Cullens or other accidents. I wasn't so lucky with Mathematics. When I stepped inside the class, you guessed it, the only free seat was next to Edward freaking Cullen. My… _no, don't think of that word!_

I sat down, nervous as hell.

He leaned closer: "I know you are hiding something," he whispered.

I looked him in the eyes: "I don't know what you are talking about."

His eyes narrowed: "You know very well what I am talking about. And you know that I know and how I know. I am going to find out."

I put my head against my palms. _This wasn't how this was supposed to go._

Now I directed my thoughts to him. _Please, don't do this. I promise I will tell you everything when the time is right._ I felt him looking at me.

"That better be soon. I will do what is needed to find out the truth," he whispered.

I fought the tears back. I was so happy when the lesson ended. I rushed out of the class and prayed God that none of the Cullens were in P.E.

There weren't.

After P.E. I went straight home. Grandpa asked me how my day was and I told him everything that happened and he comforted me. I was really thankful for him. I don't know what I would do without him.

I went to bed soon after that. I was exhausted from all today's events.

" _Good morning, sweetie," my mom said. I got up and wrapped my arms around her._

" _We are going to the meadow today," she told me._

 _I smiled sweetly at her: "Is dad coming too?"_

 _She broke out in tears: "No, he left us. We won't see him ever again."_

I woke up in tears. Something wasn't right…I felt it in my gut.

Someone was here.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry, just couldn't help my self. Don't hate me. When we reach 85 reviews, the next chapter will be publicated! ;)

So **_Please Review!_**

 _P._ _s_. This story is not coming to an end. There are going to be many more interesting turn outs. Like, wouldn't Renesmee want to see where her mother met her father? And I am sure you will find the ending quite shocking. And there is going to be a part two to this story. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and reading! It means much that people like my story. Also, we are past 10'000 views! And we are about to hit 100 alerts, I hope we reach it soon! ;)

Now enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter sixteen_

* * *

Someone was here.

"Charlie?"

I flicked the switch and the room filled with light. There was no one. Only a scent of a vampire. I was out of my bed in that second. The window was open. I didn't stop to think this over. I just jumped out. I saw him in the tree not far. He should have been careful.

"Edward! Come out. I know you were in my room, you stalker."

He jumped down and I went back inside. He followed me.

"So you couldn't stop yourself? Do you think I really am just some naive human girl that won't notice you for moths?" I asked him, as I sat on my bed.

He was sobbing: "Who are you?" he whispered.

"You still don't understand. Not even after my dream?"

"I know that in your dream you were the daughter of Bella Swan…" he flinched at his own words.

I nodded: "And it is true."

I waited for him to figure out.

He didn't: "But that is not possible! She wasn't cheating on me and she died only a few weeks after I left."

"Yeah, you bastard. Because you knocked her up and just left her," I snorted.

His eyes widened: "You don't mean what are you are saying…"

Well, he really is dumb. "No, that is exactly what I mean. I am your freaking daughter."

He inhaled sharply: "But...there was only month…"

"Well, you at least are good at math," I said sarcastically. "And I stopped aging around seven years old. I am eleven."

"Who are you?" he asked again. I was growing tired of this question. And I was angry. Yes, I felt sorry for him, but he deserved it. All of it.

I sighed: "I am half human, because Bella was my mom and half vampire, because you are my father. I am faster and stronger than humans and my senses are heightened, but I don't sparkle as much in the sun and I can sleep and eat human food. Oh, and this."

I touched his arm and showed him my birth. I wanted for him to live through it too.

He fell down on his knees: "I am sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I looked for her too late. And that felt awful. This is worse. I should have known about you. I should have looked for you. I should have been there for you. I am so sorry. But I will spend every second for the rest of my life to make up for it. I will always be there by your side, if you want me to be."

I was without words. I slid down from my bed and pulled him into a hug. And we cried together (he dryly sobbed). He pulled me carefully into his lap and held me close. We sat like that for a long time.

I finally spoke up, my voice was hoarse: "I forgive you and I want you in my life. And you should know that Bella forgave you. She wanted you to know about me so badly. She didn't even care anymore if you loved her or not. She just wanted that you and I would be together.''

He nodded: "I loved her so much. I still do. She was the one I lived for. Now I live for you." He smiled sincerely at me.

I hugged him tightly. He chuckled. You could tell he hadn't done that for a long time.

Suddenly the door opened. It was Charlie in his pajamas.

"You! What are you doing here?" he was furious.

Edward reacted fast: "I am sorry, Charlie. I...Renesmee told me. I wanted the best for Bella. And it was my biggest mistake. I won't hurt Renesmee like that."

Grandpa came closer and was about to slap Edward, but I grabbed his hand.

 _You don't want to do that. It will hurt you more than him._

"You better don't," he snapped at Edward and stormed out of my room.

"Well, that won't be easy…" commented Edward.

I smiled a little: "No, it won't. He has hated you for eleven years. It will take some time."

"I can wait. Hey, don't you need to sleep?"

I shook my head: "I can go for a long time without any sleep. I just like to sleep."

He laughed: "I guess. I would want to sleep sometimes too. I remember watching her sleep had the same effect on me as sleep."

"Let's not talk about your creepy stalker side," I giggled.

He nodded and we moved back to bed. He tucked me in and pulled me close to him.

"So what do you like to do?" he asked.

"Well, I like reading and learning new things. But music is my passion. I like classical the most and it has been always my dream to learn how to play an instrument."

He smiled at me: "Well, that can be arranged. I own the piano and also know how to play it."

My eyes lit with enthusiasm: "You could? That would be fantastic!"

For around two hours we talked about music, books and other things.

Edward looked at his watch. "Do you want me to take you to school?'

I vigorously nodded.

"Well, then we should get ready. I left my car at home."

A second later I was out of my bed and getting ready.

"I guess, I will wait outside," he said, uncomfortable.

I continued getting ready and this time I put some effort into it, at the same time trying to be fast. This was the first time I was going to meet my family "officially". I picked out black jeans, a white blouse and black flats. I freshened my curls and put on a light makeup.

I jumped out of the window, when finished.

"What is that?" asked Edward, grabbing my hand.

"Oh...that...is the ring you gave mom. She left it for me. I usually wear it, but I had taken it off, so you wouldn't see it," I answered a bit fearfully.

"It suits you. I am glad you have it," he said sincerely.

"Thank you. So are we going?"

He nodded, grabbed my hand and started running. Their house was really close and huge. It was breath taking.

They were already waiting for us in the living room. I was really nervous. Dad looked at me and gave me calming smile.

He put an arm around my shoulders: "Soo… Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Renesmee."

They stared at us like we were crazy and then Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"You are joking, right?" he asked.

Dad's hand tightened around my shoulders: "No, Emmett. I am completely serious."

"But how? " Carlisle asked.

"Well, you know the story about bees and birds? That's how," I answered.

"What Renesmee means is that before we left... I and Bella on the Isle Esme… Well. Bella got pregnant, but she… didn't survive…"

Esme's eyes widened: "Edward! How could you be so irresponsible?"

He frowned: "Well, we kind of didn't know it was possible."

Carlisle was staring at curiously. The rest looked dumbfounded.

Alice broke out of it first: "So this is for real?

We nodded.

Emmett was laughing again: "You are the bastard father!" he remembered what I said yesterday.

I felt kind of guilty: "Well, yeah… But I waited eleven years to meet you guys. I will be wasting no more time."

"Wait, how old are you?"

Not this again…

Dad saved me: "She is eleven. Renesmee stopped aging at seven. She has most of vampire abilities, but not as powerful. She has few of human traits too. But we can talk about it after school, okay?"

Carlisle nodded: "What do you say at school?"

 _Oh, shit. How do we explain this?_

Edward came up with the solution: "We are cousins. You and I are related by blood from your father's side, but the rest of us are adopted cousins. And you didn't knew till yesterday. Oh, and you father counts dead, He knew about you, but didn't knew where to find you. It took us some time to put the pieces together."

"That is actually good," commented Jasper.

"Yeah, that might even work on my friends," I agreed.

"About your friends. You know that Sean has a huge crush on you, right?" Dad asked irritated.

I nodded, blushing: "Since the first day."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked.

I shook my head: "No, no way. I know you want to act all like a dad, but I am gwon enough to take care of myself."

It hurt him a little, I could see it, but he has to realize it, I didn't have anyone to protect me growing up. Yes, I had Charlie, but he is a human.

"You don't have to anymore. I can do it," he whispered.

"I think we should head out, if we are going," reminded Jasper.

"Okay. I and Renesmee take Volvo. You can drive with Rosalie," commanded Edward.

"I am glad to meet you, Renesmee. I hope you have good day at school. Promise me to come after school?" said Esme, while hugging me.

I nodded: "Of course. And I am glad to meet you too. I waited so long for this."

* * *

 ** _Please Review!_**

* * *

 _P.s._ It is a little difficult when someone posts anonymous review. So, I will answer it here. Renesmee's had a dream of Bella, because she dreamt how it would have been if Edward didn't leave them until she was 11 years old. She imagined Bella being alive and this isn't the first time for her. She has dreams like this frequently. And yes, Jacob is going to appear in this story. When? You will have to wait and find out.

Oh, and in cursive(Italic) written are Renesmee's thoughts she thinks and shows others. It depends on a situation. It's just in case someone didn't understand it. ;)


End file.
